Another Michael Jackson fantasy
by Flyingtophats
Summary: omg. I don't even know. It ends in sex. So enjoy.


Michael Jackson and I have been dating for a while but when I realised it had been over 6 months and he was still with me, I knew our relationship was starting to get serious. I knew it was serious but not this serious. He started asking me to stay over at the Neverland Ranch with him and he wanted to stay the night with me constantly. I wasn t complaining though. After months of us being together we haven t made love yet. He didn t make me feel pressured too. We were both happy to wait but what were we waiting for?

It was a day like any other day and I was at home by myself waiting for Michael to call, as he said he would. I was going about my daily routine, doing the dishes, doing the laundry, cleaning the house and just sitting around listening to music in my underwear. Then the phone rang. I answered it, Hello? I said Hey there! replied the voice on the other end. Hey Michael! What are you up too? I asked excitingly. Oh not much.. Just getting ready to pick you up. My face turned from happy to happier. Where are we going! I asked almost shouting at him. Oh I was thinking dinner and a movie.. He said with a giggle in him voice. He knew I hated the boring clich date. I knew he was kidding. So I sighed and siad What time do you want me to be ready? In about an hour or 2 I was thinking, gosh Michael, make up your mind! Okay! See you then, babe! and I hung up the phone. I scurried around my house trying to find something decent to wear. I showered and did my hair. I tossed half it up in a pony tale and curled the rest of it. I put on some black tights and put my new dress on. It was very low in the chest area but Michael liked it when I turned on the sex appeal. I giggled a little bit and threw on a pair of heels and looked in the mirror. Wow! I don t look too bad! I said to my self in shock. No you don t I heard a voice coming from behind me. I turned around in complete shock and jumped ten metres in the air. Sorry! I didn t mean to scare you, babe! Michael said as I was having a minor heart attack. I just started laughing. Shall we go now? Of course. Michael said.

Michael took me to a pretty fancy resturant where all the famous people ate. I felt I was far too underdressed for this. But I took Michaels arm and walked in with him feeling on top of the world. Everyone in the resturant stopped what they were doing and starred at us. Michael was use to the attention but I was not. I gripped Michaels arm out of sheer terror. He smiled and we walked on. All the women in the resturant were just eyeing me off so badly. Like they were watching me like a hawk. We were lead by a waiter and seated at a specially reserved table and were giving menus to order from. The waiter left us so we were alone now. I could still feel we were being watched. It s okay, you know. They re just looking because they re jealous. Michael said to me in a happy voice. I smiled, nodded and said of course. After we ordered and received our food, Michael got up to go to the bathroom. I noticed half the men in the resturant instantly got up and headed to the bathroom as well. I was sitting at our table alone when suddenly I was approached by three women I didn t recognise. Their faces reminded me of snakes. Their hair was pulled back, they were wearing diamonds and long ball gown dresses. I greeted them with a smile, I could feel myself shying away. They sat down around me started smiling at me. So You re here with Michael Jackson eh? I wasn t at all taken by the question I simply said Yeah. I guess I am . The first woman looked me up and down and focused mainly on my low cut dress. I looke down at what she was looking at and said Do I have something? the other two women slyly laughed at eachother. No. I m just admiring your brave fashion sense I noticed Michael was coming back then he stopped to talk to a waiter two of the women already walked off the other woman leaned in close to me and whipsered You re not good enough to him, you re fat, ugly and stupid. He ll be better off without you. Then she walked away as Michael was walking back. She brushed his arms with her hands and gave him a seductive smile. Michael smiled back politely and then just looked confused. Michael got back to the table and sat down. I looked miserable and defeated I looked at him and said Hey, Mike. Can we get out of here? Can you just take me home? He looked shocked. I knew I let him down. Aww, come on, babe! I just odrered a special dessert for us. Michael pleaded his case, I looked at him and smiled and agreed with him. I looked around the room and noticed a waiter pass the dessert menu to the woman that said those nasty things to me and I saw her deny the dessert menu as she gave me a sharp nasty look just as mine and Michaels dessert got delivered. We ate our dessert but I still couldn t get those things that woman said to me out of my head. We left the resturant and headed back to my place. I was quiet the whole car ride.

We got to my house and Michael stopped the car and grabbed what looked like an over night bag from the backseat. Ohhh no, Michael not tonight. I have lots to do and the house is a mess and I m not up for visitors tonight. Michael protested and said What? Babe, It s just me. I don t care if your house is messy. And what are you talking about visitors ? It s just me.. I started to get agrivated and said sternly Look, Michael! Not tonight! Okay? my real plans were just shameful. I was going to work out and throw out all my unhealthy junk food and get rid of the dress I was wearing! Michael senced something was wrong. He rushed over too me and said Hey, what s wrong? You ve been quiet the entire time? Did something happen? I walked inside silently. I knew he was following me. I sat down and started watching TV completely ignoring him. I know he didn t deserve this but what that woman said was heart breaking. I thought Michael actually thought that I was ugly, fat and stupid. Michael came and sat next to me and started kissing me. I pushed him away. He asked me what was wrong. I just looked away. He turned off the TV and turned too me and asked what was wrong again. I looked him in the eye and said Michael, do you think I am repulsive? he laughed and sniggered what? I put my serious face on and said When you went to the bathroom in the resturant, a woman came over to me and said that I was fat, ugly and pretty muh that I dressed like a slut and that you deserves better than me. He looked at me as I started to cry and held me tightly and said Hey.. Shhhh. You are not fat or ugly and you re certainly not repulsive. And if anything you could do better than me. And for the record, that is the sexiest dress I have ever seen. His voice changed he sounded very seductive. You are the most beautiful girl in the world and I am lucky to have you. And you don t listen to anything anyone has to say to you. My spirits lifted so much I was so happy. I turned to Michael and kissed him on the lips and said Will you stay tonight afterall? he smiled at me and bit his bottom lip, Of course. It was never my intention to leave anyway.

I got up from the couch and went over to the mirror and started looking at myself. I thought that the dress wasn t too bad afterall. Michaels new favorite dress perhaps. I thought to myself maybe it would look better on the floor. As I looked in the mirror I still had doubts that I looked like a slut.

Michael was reading a magazine and said You look fine. Half the girls in this magazine don t even look real anyway. I don t want someone who looks like that. What a turn off. Oh. I said looking over too him. He put down the magazine and walked over to me. He hugged me from behind and kissed me on the neck. Do you want me to make you feel beautiful? he said very seductively. He lead me to my bedroom. He kissed me softly on the lips and moved his hand to my hips. He lifted up my dress and started to take off my tights. I said Tell me the things you like about me. As he removed my tights he said I like your legs. They re perfect. Sometimes when you walk I just watch your legs and think how sexy you are. He finshed removing my tights and started kissing me again. I broke the kiss and said What else do you like? He pulled down the front of my already lowcut dress, started kissing my chest and said I like the fact that you re no bigger than an a-cup. He removed my bra and started kissing my breasts and licking my nipples. What else do you like about me? He pulled off the rest of my dress so I was only in my underwear. I like how you tease me all the time. as he took off my underwear. I was completely naked.

Now what do you like about me? Michael asked I got up and started kissing his face, I like your face. It s perfect. Your jaw, your lips, your gorgeous bedroom eyes and everything else you got going on up here. Michael moved his hands down to my hips. Tell me, what else? I started unbuttoning his shirt and slowly took it off. I ran my hands up and down his strong arms all the way up to his biceps and then ran them down the front of his stomach. This. Just this. It makes me crazy everyime I see you without a shirt off. You re the big tease here. Not me. I teased him. Tell me. What else do you like? He ordered I like how you re so demanding. It really turns me on. I said and I started to take off his pants. Your legs are amazing. I know I ve never seen it before, but this is amazing too. I said as I rubbed my hand against his long hard force. He let out a loud moan and threw me on the bed. Now we were both completely naked. He pinned me down and kissed me deeply. So do you feel beautiful yet? I smiled and said Uhhh. I don t know. Not really. Maybe I need some more convincing as I rubbed his already hard force. I need you. Now, Michael. Michael looked at me up and down and said I need you too girl. He kissed me deeply and began to enter me. I was ready for him. Mmmmmm. Michael I ve waited for this for so long! Me too gurl. Me too. He pumped into me deeply and first started to move slowly then he sped it up. I was enjoying myself so much, in the process of him pumping into me I some how ended up on top of him. I sat on top of him and moved my hips with him in a rhythm which we both seemed to enjoy. His arms were wandering over my body and he was massaging my breasts. He pumped into me harder and faster, YES! MICHAEL YES YES YES! DON T STOP! I screamed. Come for me baby. Come for me. Whenever you re ready. he panted at me. I looked at him he was starring at me and his black curly hair was over his face and small beads of sweat were coming from his forehead. He looked so sexy underneath me. OH YES MICHAEL! I M COMING! The shaking, sheet shreading orgasm hit me like a tonne of bricks. It seemed to hit Michael too. All the bad thoughts from that night went away in an instant. I could feel Michael underneath me shaking just as much as I was he was screaming my name. I finally collapsed on him. He ran his hands through my hair, stroking me, panting so much. That.. was amazing. Why did we wait this long to do this? he asked I don t know, Michael. I just don t know. But it was worth the wait. We pulled up the covers and fell asleep in each others arms. Before I drifted off to sleep I heard Michael wisper to me I love you I smiled silently and said back to him I m the luckiest girl in the world .


End file.
